house_of_anubis_threefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Plot The House of Anubis has returned, and with it, the villain is deadlier than Anubis is on the verge of awakening from his hundred year sleep. Now it's up to Eddie Miller and his friends to reform Sibuna in order to stop the ancient curse from being unleashed. ait's teens against the teachers again as they race to defeat an ancient curse and prevent a great evil from reawakening forever.1 But when teachers and even friends are not what they seem, who can be trusted?2 Cast Main Cast Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington (until House of Trickery / House of Unity) Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke Alexandra Shipp as K.T. Rush Recurring Cast Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann Paul Anthony-Barber as Mr. Eric Sweet Susy Kane as Caroline Denby John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby Charles Daish as Mr. Millington Geoffrey Burton as KT's Grandfather Mark Cunningham as Sven Freddie Boath as Benjamin "Benji" Reed Kyle Rowe as Sergei Rachel Pickup as Mara's Lawyer Change in Channels Nickelodeon tweeted: Well, do I ever have news for you!! EVERYONE has wanted HOA back on 4 nights a week, right? Well guess what!!!! You asked for more Anubis and we answered: ALL NEW episodes of House of Anubis are now airing 4 nights a week, starting this Monday Feb 25th @ 8:30ET on TeenNick! How cool is that? And if you don't have TeenNick on your TV? No worries! The episodes will be posted here on nick.com. The site and all the clues, this board, everything is staying right here where you've always found it. Trivia Nathalia Ramos left the series to focus on her schooling. Roger Barclay who portrayed Rufus Zeno will not be the main antagonist of the season, as he has left the show. Bobby Lockwood left the series to join the CBBC new show Wolfblood; his character was written off with Mick moving to Australia. KT will become a vital part of the Sibuna gang and partners with Eddie to unlock the new Anubis House mystery. KT and Eddie have a special connection, with KT being a big part of the mystery.3 There will be more adventures and danger. This season will be much scarier and will involve the undead.4 This season will show more of the campus above and below ground. There will be a new teacher this year, which we later find out is named Ms. Denby and she will be a big part of the mystery this season.5 There will be a serenade.6 There will be a dodgeball fight in one of the episodes.7 We will learn more about the characters.8 Joy will do something not very good.9 Eddie knows why Nina has gone missing: Nina's Gran became ill again and that's part of the reason she does not return for the new school year. Eddie also knows that the other reason being conflicts between the presence of the Chosen One and Osirian together. There will be a 90 minute TV movie that is part of Season 3.11 Trudy is back as the housemother after Vera left. Mr. Sweet is the Seeker, Victor is the Enabler, and Miss Denby is the Keeper. Tasie Lawrence who plays Mara tweeted that Season 3 will be her last. Poppy transferred schools. Miss Denby has the sun key. Joy quits Sibuna. Amber is forced to leave for fashion school. Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy are descendants so they are needed for the ceromony. This season will air April 15th for those in the British Isles, on Nickelodeon UK and Ireland. Robert Frobisher-Smythe has reawakened and is evil. Frobisher needs five sinners to be able to bring Ammit (Devourer of Souls) into the human world. The first two sinners are Victor and Patricia. Robert Frobisher-Symthe is being portrayed by a different actor than in previous seasons There is going to be a movie based on the three seasons Category:Season 3